Un solo destino
by Tobias Cantero
Summary: Dos héroes diferentes con dos historia diferentes se unen para crear un solo destino
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, estoy aquí con otro proyecto, solo que esta vez será un crossover entre Fairy Tail y Naruto, no sé si les gustara o no, pero decidí hacerlo después de todo, bueno vamos a lo que nos interesa.**

**Capítulo 1- Un solo destino**

El sol había salido por el firmamento dando a entender que había amanecido, sus rayos alumbraban cada rincón de Magnolia.

La gente se encontraba haciendo su rutina de todos los días, y en toda la ciudad se podía notar la paz y tranquilidad, exceptuando a un gremio en particular, Fairy Tail.

Natsu se encontraba observando la tabla de misiones, buscando alguna en particular que llamara su atención, sin embargo, todas eran aburridas, según él.

-¡Oye, cerillo con patas, terminemos la batalla de ayer!- dijo Gray acercándose

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado- dijo sin siquiera voltearse a verlo

-Acaso tienes miedo de perder- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto volteándose con un tono serio

-¿Tienes miedo de perder?-

-¡Quién te tiene miedo, cubo de hielo!- dijo golpeándolo en la panza enviándolo hacía Erza

Esta se encontraba comiendo su amado pastel de freza, cuando estaba a punto de darle un bocado, Gray impacta sobre la mesa en donde estaba el pastel, haciéndolo volar enfrente de sus ojos.

-M…mi pa…pastel- dijo Erza observando el pastel embarrado en el suelo

-Maldito- dijo Gray, sobándose la cabeza- ¡a eso lo llamas un golpe!- dijo levantándose del suelo

-Gray- se escuchó una voz detrás de él

Gray al sentir un aura de peligro detrás de él, volteó lenta y temerosamente.

-Er..Erza- dijo titubeando

-¡MI PASTEL!- gritó, golpeándolo, mandándolo a volar sobre una mesa ajena, haciendo que se rompiera en pedacitos

-Gray, maldito, mi comida- dijo un sujeto, agarrándolo y golpeándolo

En ese momento, un sujeto golpeó al sujeto que golpeó a Gray y otro sujeto golpeó a ese otro sujeto, hasta que todos comenzaron a pelear, dando inició a la tercera batalla del día.

-No puedo creer que sigan peleando- dijo Lucy sentada en la barra

-Pero si no lo hacen, el gremio será aburrido- dijo una peliblanca acercándose a Lucy

-Creo que tienes razón, Mira- dijo con una sonrisa

-Estos mocosos, lo único que saben hacer es crearme problemas- dijo el pequeño maestro del gremio, Makarov, sentado en la barra

-¿Maestro?- dijo Lucy sorprendida, ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de este

-Maestro, ¿ha vuelto tan rápido?- preguntó Mira, que estaba igual de sorprendida como Lucy

-¿Vuelto?- preguntó Lucy confundida

-Ayer fui a una reunión del consejo mágico- comentó con una expresión seria, al parecer no fue una gran reunión- creo que no se calmaran- dijo levantándose

En ese momento, Makarov comenzó a transformarse en su forma titán, asustando un poco a Lucy.

-¡Mocosooooos!- gritó el viejo maestro, asustando a todos, exceptuando a uno

-Esta es mi oportunidad- pensó Natsu- viejo, peleemos-dijo saltando para atacar a Makarov, pero fue aplastado por el pie de este

-Natsu, cálmate- dijo aplastándolo- Erza tengo que hablar contigo- dijo seriamente- contigo también, Natsu- dijo sacando su pie-

Natsu y Erza se miraron mutuamente confundido, para luego ver a su maestro el cual volvió a su estado normal.

-Síganme, es importante- dijo volteándose y empezar a marchar

Natsu y Erza tenían sus dudas, pero el rostro de Makarov expresaba seriedad, de seguro era algo importante, así que optaron por seguirlo.

Todos dentro del gremio estaban confundidos y pensaban lo mismo, ¿por qué Makarov se veía muy serio, que querrá de Natsu y Erza?.

-Mira, ¿sabes lo que pasa, o no?- preguntó Lucy confundida

-No, el maestro no me contó nada- dijo ella, al igual de confundida que todos

Natsu y Erza se encontraban dentro de la oficina de Makarov, este simplemente se limito a sentarse y prender su pipa

-Maestro, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica confundida

-Como sabrán, ayer fui a la reunión del consejo mágico- contó seriamente- al parecer hace tan solo unos día un prisionero había escapado de la cárcel del consejo- dijo seriamente- ese prisionero es… Jellal-

Al escuchar eso, Natsu y Erza se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿Jellal había escapado de la cárcel? .

-Debe haber un error- dijo el peli-rosado- Jellal se entregó voluntariamente, ¿por qué querrá escapar?-

-Eso mismo pregunte al consejo mágico, no me dieron ninguna respuesta-

-Entonces, ¿no saben el por qué escapó?- preguntó la pelirroja

-No, esa razón aún es desconocida- dijo seriamente- solo sé que ahora Jellal es considerado un enemigo para todo Fiore, dieron la orden a todos los gremios de que si encuentran a Jellal, lo mataran- dijo seriamente

Erza y Natsu al escucharlo se quedaron aún más sorprendidos, no ahora estaban asustados, todo Fiore está en contra de Jellal, incluyéndolos.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- gritó el dragon slayer ya enojado

-Si pueden y lo harán, Jellal ahora es un prófugo, sin mencionar que quiso destruir a todos con el propósito de resucitar a Zeref- dijo seriamente

-Pero en ese entonces fue controlado por el Etherion-

-Lo sé, pero esta vez no puedo ayudarlos, también creo que Jellal debe ser eliminado- dijo seriamente- la razón por la que le he llamado es para que ustedes busquen a Jellal y lo acecinen- dijo seriamente

-Viejo…- dijo el peli-rosa enojado

-Está bien maestro- dijo la pelirroja seriamente

-Erza, ¿qué quieres decir?-

-Natsu, no podemos hacer nada, es una orden del consejo mágico y de nuestro maestro, debemos hacerlo, aunque vaya en contra de nuestra voluntad-

Natsu simplemente se quedo viéndola, para luego apretar el puño y romper el escritorio de Makarov- Esta bien, lo haremos, pero no iré para acecinarlo, sino para salvarlo- dijo seriamente

-Natsu…- dijo Erza sorprendida

-Está bien Natsu, espero que lo salves- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa

-Lo haré- dijo volteándose para salir

-Espera, Natsu- dio la pelirroja siguiéndolo

-Estos son mis mocosos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Natsu y Erza al salir, se encontraron con todas las miradas de gremio, todos los observaban curiosos.

-Oye flamita, ¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro?-preguntó Gray

-Nada hielito- dijo seriamente

-Natsu- lo llamó Erza- debemos hablar-

Natsu simplemente movió la cabeza y fue junto a ella, hablaron por unos segundos, hasta que se despidieron y salieron del gremio, dejando aún más confundido a los demás.

Pasaron algunas horas y Natsu se encontraba en la estación de trenes, esperando a Erza, puesto a que quedaron en verse dentro de dos horas.

-Solo de ver los trenes ya me dan mareos, malditas máquinas del demonio- Maldijo Natsu ya algo nauseabundo

-Estás listo para irnos- dijo Erza, la cual acababa de llegar

-Eso creo- dijo frotándose la panza

-¿Y Happy?-

-No le dije acerca del viaje, pues en casos extremos debemos…- Natsu no termino de hablar y por un minuto hubo un gran silencio

-Como sea, debemos irnos- dijo titania con una sonrisa

-Bien-

-No pensaran irse sin nosotros, ¿o sí?- se escuchó una voz femenina, familiar para ambos, que provenía por atrás

Ambos giraron para ver de quien se trataba, detrás se encontraba Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Charls y Happy.

-Chicos- dijo Erza sorprendida

-No se libraran de nosotros tan fácilmente- dijo la Lucy giñando un ojo

-¿Pero cómo sabían que íbamos a viajar?-

-El maestro nos contó acerca de la conversación que tuvieron con él- dijo la pequeña y tierna Wendy

-Flama con patas, creías que irías a una misión y llevarte toda la diversión- dijo Gray apretando el puño y con una sonrisa

- Cállate stripper de hielo, quién ti invito- dijo Natsu acercándose a él

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Gray chocando su frente con la de Natsu

-Lo que oíste- dijo haciendo lo mismo

-Llámame stripper una vez más y te golpeó-

-Ha sí, tu y cuantos más-

-Conmigo basta y sobra-

-¡Tú puedes Gray-sama!- grito Juvia alentándolo

-Bien, entonces, vamos- dijo Erza subiendo al tren, y los otros respondieron con un ´´Hay´´

Pasaron varias horas de sufrimiento según Natsu, y como Wendy ya no puede usar su magia de curación de dragon slayer, puesto ya no le surge efecto, Erza tuvo que noquearlo para que pudiera reposar en su regazo.

-Erza, tengo una duda, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Lucy confundida

Todos al oír la pregunta, prestaron atención, ya que ellos tampoco lo pensaron, solo subieron al tren sin tener ni la más mínima idea de a dónde iban a parar.

-Verán, nuestro deber al principio era descubrir el paradero de Jerral, pero algo me dice que debemos ir a donde empezó todo- dijo seriamente

-La torre del cielo- contestó Natsu, el cual intentaba luchar contra sus nauseas

-Claro, eso tiene sentido, ahí fue donde comenzó y termino nuestra batalla contra él- dijo Gray seriamente

-¿Y sí no está ahí?- preguntó Wendy

-No, está ahí- contestó la pelirroja seriamente

-Cuando lo encuentre, haré que me lo cuente todo, por las buenas o por las malas- dijo el peli-rosa chocando su puño con la palma de la mano

Pasaron unas horas hasta que llegaron a su destino, al bajar del tren, tuvieron que tomar un bote para llegar, pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a la torre de los cielos.

El lugar estaba completamente destruido, de lo que antes era la torre de los cielos, solo quedaba el terreno y escombros.

Comenzaron a buscar, pasaron horas, pero no encontraron pistas de él por ningún lado, cansados, decidieron abandonar la búsqueda. Todos subieron al bote, todos excepto a dos, Natsu y Erza

-Erza, hay que irnos- dijo Natsu ya cansado

-Sí, creo que sí-

En ese momento el agua debajo del bote comenzó a moverse y de la nada el agua formó una caja que atrapó a todos en el bote.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Natsu al ver aquella escena

-Esto se puso un poco aburrido, me alegro que no subieran al bote- s escuchó una voz familiar para ellos

-No puede ser- dijo Natsu volteándose

-J…jellal- dijo Erza al verlo

-Me alegro de volver a verlos- dijo con una gran sonrisa, este estaba sentado encima de los escombros

-Jellal- dijo Erza sorprendida

-¡Tú, maldito bastardo, cómo te atreves a huir de la cárcel- dijo saltando y prendiendo su pie en fuego para patearlo

-Vamos, no seas así- dijo levantándose y esquivando el ataque

-Respóndeme, porqué haz huido de la cárcel- preguntó Natsu enojado

-Estaba aburrido- contestó con una sonrisa

-¡Deja de jugar!-dijo enojado

-Jellal, responde- dijo Erza seriamente

-Creo que deben saberlo, verán, tengo un nuevo ideal- dijo con una sonrisa- crear un nuevo mundo, en donde todo nuestro sueños e ideales se cumplan-

-¿Un nuevo mundo?- preguntó el peli-rosa confundido

-Acaso has perdido la cabeza- preguntó la pelirroja enojada

-No, ese mundo puede existir, solo necesito de su ayuda, díganme, ¿me ayudaran?- preguntó extendiéndole las manos

Natsu simplemente sonrió y golpeó la mano de Jellal rechazando su oferta- Lo siento, pero estoy bien-

-Lo siento, Jellal, pero, debo rechazarlo- dijo seriamente

-Entiendo- dijo bajando sus manos- tendré que hacerlo por las malas- dijo sacando de su bolcillo, un pequeño objeto circular que luego lo lanzó al suelo

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Natsu observando el objeto

-Nos vemos- dijo Jellal con una sonrisa

De pronto, el objeto comenzó a expulsar un brillo de color blanco, el cual cegó a Natsu y Erza.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Natsu abriendo lentamente los ojos

Cuando los abrió completamente, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente, uno que nunca había visto, estaba en un ¿parque?.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto frotándose los ojos- ¿Dónde estoy?, no es la torre de los cielo- se preguntó el peli-rosa confundido- Erza, ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó el chico, pero le extraño no recibir ninguna respuesta- ¿Erza?, ¡¿Erza?!- gritó buscándola por todos lados, sin ningún resultado – demonios-

Natsu comenzó a correr, buscando a Erza y a alguien que le respondiera a sus dudas, vio unas escaleras que conducían a otra calle, así que decidió bajarlas, cuando llegó a ella, decidió saltarla para ahorrar tiempo, pero por suerte suya, debajo se encontraba una chica la cual no la había visto.

-Demonios, ¡cuidado!- advirtió Natsu a la chica

-¿Pero qué?- dijo la chica esquivando al chico, moviéndose solo un paso, haciendo que Natsu callera de cara

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la chica

-Sí, no fue nada- dijo sentándose en el suelo, frotándose la cara- lo siento, no preste atención- dijo el Natsu observando a la chica

Esta tenía el pelo corto y de color rosado, llevaba puesto un chaleco rojo, una falda rosa y debajo de ella un pantaloncillo negro, sus ojos eran de color verde.

-No te preocupes, ¿no eres de por aquí, verdad?- preguntó la chica

-No, vengo de Magnolia-

-¿Magnolia?-

-Así es, ¿no la conoces?-

-No, creo que no- dijo confundida

- Que extraño- dijo levantándose del suelo- por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?-

- Este es la aldea de Konoha- respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Konoha?-

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola, este es mi primer crossover, espero le gusten, no estoy seguro si continuo o no, los dejo en sus manos, bueno me despido, chau, chau **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Konoha**

Jellal tiró al suelo un objeto circular y blanco, este rodó hasta donde Natsu y Erza, estos observaron el objeto curiosos, de repente el objeto expulsó un brillo de color blanco, segándolos al instante.

-Natsu, ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó la chica asustada- ¿Natsu?- preguntó abriendo lentamente los ojos

Quedó sorprendida al notar que no estaban en la torre de los cielos, sino en un… ¿callejón?

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó la chica- ¿qué es este lugar?-dijo, observando su alrededor- ¿Natsu?- preguntó, percatándose que el peli-rosa no estaba con ella- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo, para luego comenzar a caminar

En otra parte, un rubio se encontraba pateando una lata mientras caminaba, este no se veía muy feliz, es más parecía algo enojado.

-Maldición- se quejó mientras pateaba la lata- Sakura-chan volvió a rechazar mi invitación, al menos el ramen estuvo bueno- dijo pateando la lata aún más fuerte, haciendo que vaya hacía un callejón-.

-Auch- se escuchó una voz quejándose dentro del callejón

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz, saliendo de aquél callejón, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver a una chica pelirroja salir de aquél lugar tan peligroso.

-¿Konoha?- preguntó un peli-rosa confundido

-Así es- contestó una chica peli-rosa con una sonrisa

-_Entonces no estoy en Magnolia-_ pensó Natsu seriamente

-Por cierto, te veía algo apurado, ¿estabas buscando algo?- preguntó la chica curiosa

-¿Algo?..., ¡Erza!- gritó el chico, recordando que la estaba buscando

-¿Erza?- preguntó la chica confundida

-Es una amiga mía- contestó algo agitado

-Entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿qué te parece si te ayudo a buscarla?-

-¿Harías eso por mí?-

-Claro- contestó con una sonrisa- veo que no conoces él lugar, necesitas de una guía, además no tengo mucho que hacer-

-Gracias- contestó con una sonrisa- Soy Natsu Dragneel-

-Skura Haruno- se presentó con otra sonrisa

-Bien Sakura, busquemos a Erza- dijo dando media vuelta para empezar a caminar

Naruto estaba sorprendido al ver a aquella chica salir de aquél callejón, la chica simplemente se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-Eso debería preguntar yo- contestó la pelirroja

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki- respondió con una sonrisa

-Erza Scarlet- se presentó también con una sonrisa

-Entonces, Erza, ¿Qué hacías en ese callejón?- preguntó confundido

-Eso quisiera saberlo-

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Es que todo pasó tan rápido, estaba en la torre del cielo, estaba con Natsu luchando contra Jellal y de pronto aparecí aquí-

-¿Torre del cielo?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-¿No lo conoces?- preguntó Erza

-No, no conozco ese lugar- dijo pensativo

-Ya veo- dijo algo rara por la respuesta del chico- ´´después de todo es en una isla desierta´´- pensó seriamente- por cierto, Naruto, ¿qué hacías merodeando por aquí?-

-Es una larga historia- contestó desviando su mirada un poco sonrojado

-Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Natsu!- gritó recordando que su amigo y acompañante no estaba

-¿Quién?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-Es un amigo mío, nos separamos- dijo algo alterada

-Tranquila, no es un niño, ¿verdad?-

-No estaría tan segura- dijo con una gota cayendo de su cien

-Como sea, te ayudare a encontrarlo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Por cierto, ¿en qué parte de Fiore estamos?-

-¿Fiore?, esto es Konoha- contestó el rubio confundido

-¿Eh?

En otra parte de Konoha, Natsu y Sakura estaban buscando a Erza, pasaron varias horas desde que partieron en su búsqueda, hasta ahora no tuvieron buenos resultados. Natsu y Sakura estaban descansando en una banca.

-Gracias por ayudarme Sakura- agradeció el peli-rosa con una sonrisa marca Natsu

-No hay de que- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- lamento que aún no la hemos encontrado- dijo un poco triste

-No te preocupes, tengo la certeza de que la encontraremos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento, la panza de Natsu comenzó a rugir

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, tengo hambre- dijo sobándose la panza, Sakura no pudo evitar reírse un poco

-Yo también lo ciento, es que me recuerdas un poco a un amigo mío- dijo, para luego levantarse de la banca- yo también tengo hambre, ven, vayamos a comer algo-

-Claro- dijo levantándose de golpe- luego buscaremos de nuevo a Erza-

Encima de uno de los pilares de la entrada a la aldea de Konoha, un hombre encapuchado y con una marca en su ojo, este estaba observando detenidamente a Natsu y Erza, para luego sonreír.

-Veo que han encontrado nuevos aliados- dijo con una sonrisa- veamos que pueden hacer- dijo alzando su mano izquierda.

De pronto varias sombras comenzaron a salir del suelo y tomaron una forma peculiar, una forma humana, solo que estas no tenían rostro, su piel y cuerpo eran completamente negros.

Todos dentro de la aldea quedaron sorprendidos al ver aquella escena, de pronto, una sonrisa se dibujo en una de aquellas sombras, para luego lanzar un fuerte rugido, que aterró a todos los presentes.

Natsu y Sakura escucharon el grito de todos los aldeanos, sorprendidos, fueron hasta donde ellos.

**Hace unos minutos atrás**

Erza y Naruto estaban buscando a Natsu, la pelirroja permanecía al lado del rubio, ya que no conocía el lugar, tenía sus dudas acerca de cómo llegó hasta este lugar desconocido, llamado Konoha, pero ahora tenía otra prioridad, encontrar a Natsu.

Buscaron por casi toda la aldea, sin embargo no obtuvieron buenos resultados, en su lugar obtuvieron cansancio.

-Esto no es bueno, hemos buscado por casi toda la aldea, pero no encontramos a ese tal Natsu- dijo Naruto un poco fatigado

-No será… que no está en Konoha- dijo Erza algo preocupada

En ese momento, escucharon varios gritos, que provenían en el centro de la aldea, ambos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente, para luego correr en dirección al centro de la aldea.

**En la actualidad**

Esas criaturas extrañas estaban destruyendo todo a su paso, varias casas y establecimientos del lugar estaban destruidos y sus escombros estaban esparcidos por todos lados.

Una pequeña niña estaba llorando al lado de todos esos escombros, esta tenía un oso de peluche en su mano. Varias de esas criaturas se percataron de su presencia, se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa maniaca, asustando aún más a la inocente.

-¡Malditas bestias!- se escuchó una voz que provenía a sus espaldas, estas giraron aún con una sonrisa

Un Natsu cabreado se encontraba corriendo en dirección a esas cosas, detrás de él se encontraba Sakura.

-Natsu-kun, ¿puedes encargarte de estas criaturas?- preguntó Sakura seriamente

-Déjamelo a mí, salva a esa niña- respondió con una sonrisa

-Bien- dijo la chica, para luego saltar y correr encima de todas esas bestias, así llegar a donde la niña, una vez ahí, sonrió a la niña, tranquilizándola un poco- no te preocupes, estarás a salvo- dijo lazándola, para luego saltar e ir encima del techo

Una de esas extrañas criaturas, saltó para alcanzar a Sakura, sin embargo Natsu apareció enfrente de él y le dio una potente patada cargada de fuego, echándola al suelo, provocando que el suelo se agrietara con el impacto.

-Yo soy su oponente- dijo seriamente

La criatura extraña simplemente se levantó del suelo como si nada y siguió sonriendo con aquella sonrisa maniaca, al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Natsu al ver la escena, simplemente sonrió y chocó ambos puños el uno con los otros, prendiéndolas- estoy encendido-

Erza y Naruto estaban corriendo en dirección a donde provenía aquellos grito de terror que escucharon hace tan solo unos segundos. De la nada una de esas criaturas, salió del suelo, asombrando a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Erza sorprendida

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- preguntó Naruto, observando a esa bestia

Esta simplemente sonrió maniacamente, luego más de esas cosas salieron del suelo, todas riendo como maniacamente.

-No sé que son estas cosas- dijo seriamente- pero algo me dice que son las causantes de este caos-

Las bestias negras, simplemente comenzaron a corre en manada, algunas en cuatro patas otras en dos. Naruto simplemente hizo el signo del kage bushin, multiplicándose en cinco clones.

-Erza, adelántate, me encargaré de estas cosas- dijo seriamente

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó un poco preocupada

-Confía en mí- dijo empuñando un kunai

-De acuerdo- dijo seriamente, para luego salir corriendo de la escena

-Bien- dijo seriamente- acabemos con ellos- dijo, para luego correr en dirección a esas bestias junto con sus clones.

Uno de los clones tiró su kunai, acertando en la cabeza de unas de las bestias, matándola al instante, una de esas bestias, estiró su brazo hasta tal punto de alcanzar a uno de los clones, traspasando su pecho, provocando que desapareciera, uno de los clones apareció al costado de la misma criatura, pateándolo en la mejilla, luego otro clon apareció pegándole un papel bomba a la misma criatura, provocando que explotara, acabando con ella. Unas manos apareció debajo del suelo, agarrando a los dos clones anteriores, ahorcándolos, haciendo que desaparecieran, solo quedaban dos clones y el Naruto original, en cuantos a las criaturas quedaban tres.

-Maldición, nos estamos quedando sin chacra- dio uno de los clones con una sonrisa

-Solo nos queda una cosa por hacer- dijo otro clon, limpiándose la sangre de su boca

-Así es, acabemos con esto- dijo el original, estirando ambos brazos

Los dos clones comenzaron a crear dos rasenchuriken, para luego desaparecer, Naruto lanzó ambos rasenshuriken acertando a dos criaturas, partiéndolos a la mitad, pero la tercera logró esquivarla, esta simplemente sonrió victoriosa, al igual que Naruto, el rasengan volvió partiendo a la mitad a la criatura, terminando la batalla.

-Fin del juego- dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura había regresado a la pequeña niña con sus padres, una vez se despidió de ellos, volvió rápidamente a donde Natsu, este estaba tirado encima de unos de los escombros.

-Natsu-kun- dijo acercándose a él- ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada

-Solo… quiero comer- dijo mientras rugía su panza, la chica estaba sorprendida, había acabado con esas bestias obscura él solo

-Está bien, comamos un poco- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Natsu!- se escuchó una voz muy conocida para el chico, este se levantó de golpe y fijo su mirada a donde provenía aquella voz

-¿Erza?- preguntó al ver aquella silueta, sin dudas alguna era Erza, la cual estaba alzando su mano para que la viera

-Natsu, me alegró de que estés bien- dijo acercándose a él

-Lo mismo digo, te estábamos buscando- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Estábamos?- preguntó confundida.

-Hola- saludó Sakura, la cual se había metido a la conversación- soy Sakura Haruno- se presentó con una sonrisa

-Erza Scarlet- se presentó también con una sonrisa

En ese momento, un clon de Naruto salió del suelo, golpeándolo en la barbilla, mandándolo a volar. Natsu se repuso rápidamente en el aire, y de su boca, lanzó una potente llamarada, quemando al clon haciendo que desapareciese, una vez aterrizó en el suelo, se encontró con un rubio delante de las chicas el cual estaba serio.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó seriamente

-Digo lo mismo- dijo seriamente

-Naruto, para- dijo Sakura deteniéndolo

-Tú también, Natsu- dijo Erza seriamente

-¿Natsu?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido

-Sí, soy yo- respondió seriamente

-Veo que se han reunido- se escuchó una voz masculina, que provenía arriba de ellos, todos alzaron sus miradas, arriba en una de las casas, se encontraba un sujeto encapuchado

Natsu y Erza se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a aquel hombre, sabían de quién se trataba.

-¡Jellal, maldito!- dijo saltando, para luego prender su puño en fuego y atacarlo, pero el encapuchado logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo, provocando que el ataque del peli-rosa impactara en el techo de la casa

-Vamos, ¿siempre será así?- dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa

-Quítate esa maldita capucha, Jellal- dijo Natsu seriamente

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Sakura confundida

-Ese hombre, fue el que nos trajo aquí- dijo Erza seriamente

-Vamos, ¿por qué tanto odio hacía mí, eh Erza?- preguntó, acercándose a ella, agarrándola de la barbilla, acercado su rostro con la de él

En ese momento Sakura apareció al lado de él, preparada para darle una potente patada, pero Jellal logró esquivar el ataque.

-¡Natsu!- gritó Naruto

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda. En ese momento Naruto corrió en dirección de Jellal y lo golpeó en la panza con su rasengan, mandándolo hacían uno de los escombros de las casas.

-¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Sakura

-Eso dolió, ¿saben?- dijo Jellal levantándose entre los escombros

-¡Jellal, maldito, regrésanos a Fiore!- dijo Natsu cabreado

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo- contestó con una sonrisa

-¡Deja de estar jugando!- dijo Erza enojada-¡¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?!-

-Porqué no tengo en mis manos el translador- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Translador?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-¡En el parque!- gritó Natsu

-Así es- dijo el peli-azul- por cierto, tomen esto- dijo tirándoles un objeto, el cual Natsu lo agarró

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Natsu

-Es un pergamino, solo guárdalo- dijo dando media vuelta- una cosa más, cuando vean la luna negra, mejor huyan- dijo, para luego desaparecer, dejando a todos confundidos

-¿Quién demonios era ese?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-Es una larga historia- contestó Natsu

-Ese sujeto mencionó un translador, ¿qué es?- preguntó Sakura curiosa

-Es un objeto mágico, te permite viajar a cualquier parte en cuestión de segundos- contestó Erza seriamente

-¿Mágico?- preguntó el rubio confundido

-En todo caso, Erza, debemos ir al parque- dijo Natsu seriamente

-¿Por qué al parque?- preguntó la susodicha confundida

-Ahí fue la última vez que lo vi-

-Ya veo- dijo pensativa- andando- prosiguió con una sonrisa, para luego salir corriendo

Naruto y Sakura si miraron mutuamente, para luego asentir ambos con la cabeza y salir corriendo detrás de ellos. Corrieron hasta que llegaron al parque, donde subieron las escaleras, Natsu vio que el translador aún seguía en el suelo, donde lo había dejado.

-Ahí esta- dijo con una sonrisa

-Una vez que lo agarren, ¿que pasara?- preguntó Sakura curiosa

-No lo sabremos, hasta que lo agarremos- dijo Erza, indicándole a Natsu que lo agarre

Natsu suspiró fuertemente, para luego agárralo, una vez en su mano, el translador se despedazó en varias partes, una pequeña ráfaga de aire sopló trayendo consigo unas pequeñas hojas** (Ya saben, estilo anime)**

-¡¿Ehhhhhhh?!- gritaron todos al unísono al ver que el objeto se había roto

**Continuara…**

**Bien, bien, ¿ahora qué harán Natsu y Erza para salir de este gran aprieto?, jeje, solo yo lo sé. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me despido, chau, chau **


End file.
